cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Trojan
Trojan is a dragon-shaped sentient program owned by the user "She's a Witch!"(Nate). He was originally a virus sent to Nate's laptop, but became a dragon-shaped being once by Nate's powers to control technology on him. While he usually stays inside the laptop, and rarely comes out, he is vitally important to the Cult, as he protects the entire computer system. Appearance As a dragon-shaped program, Trojan looks very much like a skeletal dragon. However, what would be the bones are sharp and mechanical in nature, and an aura of green and purple surrounds his body. While able to change his size, he usually stays at a somewhat medium size. Personality Trojan has a very strong personality, despite being just a program. He is quite sarcastic, to the point that his owner usually tells him to go right back in the computer if he ever gets out. He can also seem very ignorant, which leads him to appear stupid at times, but this is usually just a joke. Powers As a former virus, Trojan has a few very strange powers. Some of his powers are much like that of a normal dragon, but others are quite different. *'Glitch Breath: '''A green and purple breath attack. It causes the target to glitch up uncontrollably for about 5 minutes, depending on their strength. *Levitation: Trojan can fly without use of his wing-like appendages. *'Control over technology:' Like his owner, he can control technology of any kind, though he does not use this often. *Growth and Diminishment of body: He can be as short as 1'(30.5 cm), or as tall as 25'(7.62m). History Trojan had been a virus sent by a hacker via his owners Hotmail account. Without thinking, Nate opened the e-mail, only to see a virus begin eating everything in his computer. Nate quickly reacted by turning the virus into a sentient program that would be loyal to him. Statistical Colosseum Torjan is a character in the Statistical Colosseum created by Shadow27 who is controlled by She's a Witch!. His profile for the RP is as follows. '''Name:' Trojan Gender: Male Age: 2 (Creation date) Level: 1 Next Level: 0/10 Appearance: Trojan usually takes the form of a rather etheral dragon - his body formed from a black digital skeleton and a purple aura of glitched data for filling out. His wings are completely made of the digital skeleton, with only a very thin, nearly transparent film of data. Profession: Dragon Virus Weapon: Unglitched Claws - Claws formed from his black skeleton that do not have his glitchy aura around them. Armor: Basic Data Skeleton - A black skleton providing some protection to his core data Accessory: Booster Disc - A disc that improves his fighting ability ATK A-Ability: Corrupted Data + Glitch Crush: Trojan grabs his opponent with his glitchy forelegs, squeezing them until they wriggle free(Which is usually right after the initial surprise due to the fact that he doesn't have much of a physical body) - 120% ATK Damage. May Cause Glitch. Range: 1 Cell. Element: Neutral. 9 MP + Glitch Breath: Trojan breathes a cloud of glitchy breath at the opponent. 100% INT Damage. May cause Glitch. Range: 2. Element: Neutral. R-Ability: S-Ability: Reboot - If Trojan would be defeated, he is automatically revived with 1 HP. (Once) X-Ability: Encryption - Trojan locks onto an opponent's mind and encodes it so they cannot think properly for a while. 150% Piercing INT Damage. Causes Daze. Range: Any one enemy. Element: neutral. ~Stats~ HP: 25 MP: 15 ATK: 4 (Unglitched Claws +1)(Booster Disk +1) DEF: 2 (Basic Data Skeleton +1) INT: 3 SPR: 2 Evasion: 5% MOVE: 2 (Dragon Virus Job +1) Skill Points: 0 Category:Dragons